ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Candy Man
By initially injecting himself with an actual chemical solution, user's body acts as a catalyst allowing him to bond the substance to the fundamental structure of various species of flying insects that his own body creates, which he subsequently expels in a violent swarm. These insects are almost indistinguishable from their naturally occurring counterparts, except for the distinctive odor of the chemicals bonded within them, but they and the resulting vapours they produce are actually an extension of user's PSI, meaning they are entirely under his control for the duration of their existence. The ability itself is extremely versatile with seemingly no restriction on which compound is used, resulting in the creatures being able to assimilate any number of various properties. Although user remains immune to the substances he injects, the ability places a tremendous physical strain on his body when used in quick succession.[15] Sulfur Mustard A class of related cytotoxic, vesicant chemical warfare agents with the ability to form large blisters shortly after exposure to unprotected elements of the skin and eyes. Depending on the level of contamination, mustard gas burns can vary greatly in degree of severity, though they are capable of being every bit as severe, disfiguring and dangerous as third degree burns, which can prove fatal. The toxin is circulated in the form of numerous moths, that irrupt violently when brought into contact with skin.[16] Phosgene An insidious colorless poison, as the odor may not be noticed and symptoms may be slow to appear, that disrupts the blood-air barrier located within the lungs, eventually causing suffocation in those that inhale it. Unusually; the gas is distributed by a singular large fly, featuring a crowned head and bearing a distinctive skull-shaped marking on its abdomen, that dispenses the toxic chemical from its nose.[17] ' ' Nitroglycerin A sweet smelling and incredibly volatile formula compacted into a small sphere, securely incorporated into a prism-like container worn around the neck, that acts as a last resort. This specific chemical forms the base ingredient of dynamite and when ingested by user, he is able to selectively position the explosive material in the form of dragon flies, in order to maximize the effects of the resulting blast. However, such a tremendous attacks brings with it dire consequences, as it places a terrible strain on user's body and he himself risks being caught in the aforementioned explosion.[18] ' ' Gasous Clone As the various gases his other techniques expel act as an extension of his PSI, user is capable of manipulating it into an almost indistinguishable duplicate of himself to distract his opponents, however, they quickly dissipate when struck. He can both see and hear whatever the clones observe, as well as speak through them when circumstances deem it necessary. Gorgon This ability is fundamentally different than Candy Man, in that user constantly secretes a deadly virus from the palms of both of his hands, without the need for a prior injection before each use. User acts as a carrier for this self-named contagion but a certain condition must be met in order to spread it to other individuals, which is that he must maintain direct contact for a period of greater than 2 seconds for the infection to take hold. Doing so will cause a slow spread of an interlocking hexagonal rash on the body, signifying the successful transfer of a virus that normal people succumb to in less than three minutes and is extremely debilitating, if not potentially fatal to others. This virus remains incurable by any other means than the death of either the victim or of user himself. Category:Psi Category:Technique